


One of My Kind

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Future AU, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: After several busy weeks at work, Blake decides to spoil her partner.





	One of My Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shot Through The Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789873) by [CourierNinetyTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo). 



> Commissioned by sachiel21 as a sequel to Shot Through The Heart!

There were so many jokes Yang wanted to make about Blake blindfolding her in the car.

She got through two-- _shouldn't you gag me, so it's more like 'cat got your tongue'?'_ and _babe, I don't judge your driving enough for you to be doing this_ \--before getting a playful smack on the thigh from the Faunus in question.

"We'll be there in like five minutes," Blake murmured from the driver's seat. "I wanted it to be an actual surprise."

Yang shrugged, leaning back as far in her chair as she could. Blake's car was gorgeous, with a leather interior to die for and a temperature switch for every individual cushion, but that was the kind of benefit that came with being head of security for the Schnee Dust Company. As Blake's girlfriend, she was content to savor the perks, especially since she couldn't enjoy the scenery at the moment.

The scenery, of course, being her partner.

When the car slowed to a halt and Blake killed the engine, Yang's hand went straight to the blindfold, only for slender, calloused fingers to capture her wrist before it moved so much as a centimeter. "Let me do it."

A cheeky comment stopped on Yang's lips when she heard the softness in Blake's voice, and she lowered her hand without complaint. Gentle, careful touches undid the knot at the back of her skull, and suddenly Yang could see again.

"I didn't want you to accidentally pull any of your hair," Blake said, sheepish, and tucked the blindfold itself into the passenger side compartment. "But hey, we're here."

Looking through the windshield, Yang realized _here_ was Dragon's Curse, her absolute favorite restaurant in the whole wide world. It was the only place with _mapo doufu_ spicy enough to make her cry, and the noodles were hand-made every morning, so they tasted just like Taiyang used to dish up at home. The only downside was burning through a hundred Lien per person was an easy feat, but Yang didn't judge. Its head chef was Faunus too, and it was hard enough for them to make a living.

"Wait, why am I getting the golden meal ticket tonight?" Yang asked, pleased but too confused not to voice it. "It's not my birthday, or your birthday. And our anniversary was two months ago."

Blake smiled, flashing a crescent of teeth. "I wasn't aware I needed an excuse to spoil you."

That was so sweet Yang could half-swear she had a toothache, although deep down, she had a feeling it was because Blake had been working a lot of late shifts recently, and they hadn't gotten a lot of time together. Except for that one night at the bar.

What a damn good night, though.

"You don't," Yang said out loud, leaning out of her seat to kiss Blake on the mouth. "But I love you for it anyway."

"I love you too," Blake whispers, "but our reservation's in five minutes, so we better get out of the car before you distract me too much."

"Me? Distract _you_?" With a laugh, Yang leaned back and popped open her door, stepping out into open air. "I'm definitely not the one who climbed into bed naked last night and draped herself all over me."

Violet-lined ears flickered with embarrassment. "I always sleep naked."

"Which I love, but waking up to you on top is still a huge distraction." One Yang unfortunately hadn't been able to take advantage of, because they had both been too tired to do more than snuggle up close.

Oh, well. The night was young.

Blake had reserved a booth meant for at least four people, so they had plenty of room to spread out. That meant, of course, that Yang was elbow-to-elbow with her partner, poring over the same menu together. She was getting the house special no question, but Blake preferred a bit more salt and savory than having the top layer of her tongue burned off.

"Get the dumplings," Yang declared, pointing to the long list of fillings, "their shrimp ones are killer."

"Don't let me eat all twenty," Blake said, folding up the menu. "I'll fall asleep before we even drive back."

The image of her tough-as-nails lover curled up and content was pretty hard to resist, but if Blake asked, she meant it. "Got it. I'll make sure to steal off your plate."

They ordered, and Yang added a bottle of Menagerie-made beer to go with it. She didn't want to end up drunk, but one split between the two of them wouldn't even approach a buzz. Blake ordered tea, and they were left to enjoy the atmosphere as the kitchen went to work. Music filtered through the room with the slow, serene pluck of strings, and Yang tasted a host of spices on the back of her tongue whenever she breathed in.

"This place is so great. You're the best," Yang said, turning her head to give Blake a kiss.

She intended to pull away after a second, but the heat that sparked between their lips was an insistent lure. A purr rose up from deep in Blake's chest, and Yang grazed her teeth against the swell of her lower lip, teasing before biting a bit harder. Blake's nails sank into her thigh, surprised and sharp, but the pain barely registered when compared to her lover's choked gasp of need.

"Well, someone has tension to unwind," Yang whispered against Blake's mouth.

"It's been a long two months," Blake confessed, breathless.

That gave Yang an idea, one that coiled in the pit of her stomach like a gilded, hungry serpent. "Tonight's about spoiling me, right? I get what I want."

Golden eyes widened; Blake managed a small nod.

"Then what I want is to enjoy my dinner with you," Yang started, tracing her fingers up the front of Blake's jacket, "maybe get a little dessert. Then you're going to take me home so I can go down on you until your knees give out."

She felt the full body shudder that went through the Faunus, desire cutting the color out of Blake's eyes. Yang placed one more too-gentle kiss on her lips before settling back into her seat, resisting the urge to wink.

"You're _such_ a tease," Blake muttered under her breath.

There was no denying that. "I'd tease you more, but I totally see our server coming, and I don't want to be kicked out for being too handsy."

Hunger roared in Yang's stomach as the hefty bowl of tofu was set in front of her, bathed in chili oil and bean paste. The distinct, vibrant red was as much warning as it was promise, and she went right for her chopsticks to pop a piece of it into her mouth. Heat and numbing spice danced a duet over Yang's tongue, and it was impossible to hold back a groan of delight.

"That good, huh?" With a smile, Blake snagged a dumpling between her own chopsticks, then took a big, steaming bite. "Mm, okay. I get it."

"Trade you bites?" Yang plucked another piece of tofu out of the dish and offered it up, a glistening treasure, lacquered with crimson.

Wary but interested, Blake leaned forward and took the bite. She chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed and shivered from head to toe, the tips of her ears tensing to a sharper point. "Oh, that's so fucking hot."

"I know, it's fantastic." After letting Blake salve her tongue with a long drink of tea, Yang opened up her mouth for a dumpling. Her teeth cut through soft dough before the shrimp and vegetables melted together into one savory, butter-soft bite. "Okay, I could eat fifty of these, much less twenty."

"Tell me about it." Blake laughed, then immediately snagged a second one. "However, if you're planning on going down on me, you are absolutely washing your mouth out when we get home. That's not the tingle I'm going for."

Yang snorted, trading between sweetly burning tofu and the cold relief of her beer. "It would be funny."

"Funny enough to keep you from getting laid?" The Faunus asked with a raised brow.

She made a show of considering it, but finally laughed and shook her head. "No, definitely not worth losing out on that."

The rest of dinner passed with appreciative hums and touches exchanged under the table, claws and fingertips daring near thighs and hips. By the time their plates were cleared, Yang felt like a forge was firing under her skin, nourished by a core of relentless heat. A little bit of that she could blame on the food, but the rest was all Blake, with those lovely golden eyes and the potential written into her hands.

"Let me take care of the bill." A rasp cut through Blake's voice, low and full of desire. It had weight and presence, like something Yang could sink her hands into, knuckle-deep. "Then you can take me home."

On any other night, Yang would try and bargain over the check, but this was Blake's gift, and the last thing she wanted to do was waste more time when they could be in the car and on their way. She watched an SDC platinum card vanish into the leather bill folder, the final price unseen, and slung her arm around Blake's shoulders, playfully tugging the collar of her jacket back into place. It wasn't like she minded the rumpled look, but it was another excuse to touch her partner.

Outside on the way to the car, Yang got a bit more direct, drawing her palm flush down Blake's back. She gave the firm curve of the Faunus' ass a squeeze, massaging taut muscle until hearing a gasp. When her hand was swatted away, Yang chuckled, and slipped into the passenger side seat without another word.

Blake started the engine and shot out of the parking lot in flagrant disregard for any city speed limit, sending a white-hot spear of adrenaline through Yang. She gripped at leather-clad armrests until her fingers ached, resisting the urge to let her hands wander again. Tempting as it was, she didn't want to run them off the road.

By some mercy, there wasn't a cop or traffic in sight until Blake rolled to a stop outside the bar. It was open at this hour, with Velvet minding the counter, but Yang made a beeline for the back door rather than risk getting pulled aside by some business or another. Blake followed her like a shadow, and the moment the lock clicked shut, their bodies turned to meet each other, drawn like magnets.

The kiss they exchanged was as much teeth as tongue, and Yang muffled a moan against Blake's lips, walking them backwards towards the bedroom. Heavy brass bumped the edge of her hip, and she reached to open up the door handle so they could slip through. She was two steps away from tossing her partner onto the bed and yanking down lovingly pressed black trousers when Blake pulled away with a gasp.

"Remember what I said?" The Faunus asked, running a gloved finger across the bottom of Yang's lips. "Wash your mouth out, hotshot."

"Oh, come on." She exhaled on purpose, feigning a dragon's breath. "You can't even taste it anymore."

"I promise it'll be worth your while." Blake smiled, then gave her a playful shove back towards the bathroom.

With an exaggerated sigh, Yang let her hands fall away from Blake's body, ducking past the doorway and flipping on the sink. That and a shot of mouthwash took care of any lingering concerns, but when Yang strolled back out of the bathroom, her jaw dropped.

Blake was spread out across her bed, surrounded by the black halo of her jacket. Its soft silk lining framed the lithe, naked glory of the Faunus' body, the rest of her clothes abandoned to the floor. Violet eyes traced up the subtle muscle of each calf to the strength of Blake's thighs, and the thatch of black curls in between them, already glistening with arousal. Yang's own desire answered like a punch to the gut, and she closed the distance between them without even thinking.

"You're so gorgeous," Yang declared, stepping in between Blake's parted knees and looking down at her partner, "I'm never getting over it."

"I don't want you to get over it." In a flash, Blake's hand ensnared her fingers in the gap of Yang's top and pulled down, pulling the other woman down for a deep kiss.

She was far, far too dressed. Even a single layer of fabric was too much when Blake was bare underneath her, and Yang stripped off her jacket while continuing the kiss, refusing to break contact completely. The clasp on her hip cape went next, slipping down Yang's legs and joining Blake's pile at her feet. Halfway through peeling off her skin-tight strapless top, helpful fingers started tugging her shorts down.

Yang grinned; clearly she wasn't the only one getting impatient.

Her underwear went in the same pull, and Yang stepped out of the tangle of fabric around her ankles. Logic dictated taking off her boots too, but the thought of prying them off when she could have her hands on Blake tipped the scales. Instead, she kissed the Faunus again, the weight of her breasts pressing soft against Blake's, sparks of heat answering when their bodies met. One hand went to each knee, spreading her partner's legs wider.

"Tease," Blake breathed against her mouth, only to moan when Yang rolled her hips, grinding against where she was most needed. " _Yang_."

"I'm getting there." Her next kiss was at the sharpest point of Blake's jaw, a swift swipe of her tongue flicking over the pulse in Blake's throat. "Who's the hotshot now?"

With her grip keeping Blake nice and open, Yang used lips and tongue to paint a trail of fire down the Faunus' body. She worshipped the gentle curve of both breasts, grazing her teeth just so over each hard nipple until Blake arched up from the bed. Calloused fingers gripped her shoulders tight, and Yang smiled against Blake's skin, knowing her partner was trying to keep the sharp edge of her nails from sinking deep.

"I promise I won't combust if you put your hands in my hair," Yang whispered into the cradle of Blake's ribs, dappling each side with kisses before one long lick left the muscle of her lover's stomach glistening.

Blake shuddered, but one hand loosed its iron hold from her shoulder and delved into the untamed length of blonde hair, less rough but just as intimate. "Come on, Yang. I'm so wet, come on..."

"I know you are." She didn't have Blake's finely tuned senses, but it was impossible to mistake the raw scent of sex just inches from her face, alluring as a siren's call. "Remember what I promised?"

"Until my knees give out," Blake answered with a soft laugh. "Good thing I'm laying down."

A wicked smirk curved Yang's mouth. "Uh-huh."

Her teeth settled against the hollow of Blake's hip, leaving a mark deep enough that the Faunus trembled and started to thrash. Yang let go, kissing the crescents where color rushed to the surface, red now but sure to blossom into the mosaic of a bruise.

She sank down to her knees between Blake's parted thighs, and tenderly nuzzled the tangle of dark curls there before her tongue sought the bounty underneath them. Yang groaned in sympathy when her mouth flooded with Blake's arousal, folds swollen and dripping with need. They parted under her tongue with a slow lick, and the answering gasp from above made Yang repeat the motion.

It was just as sweet the second time.

Yang's hands slid from Blake's knees to her hips, bracing them down against the bed as she started in earnest, drawing the sensitive swell of Blake's clit between her lips. She teased around it with her tongue, then sucked, building up the tight pressure until Blake's hand tightened into a fist deep in her hair. There was no pull, no pain, and Yang released her with a slick sound, mouth streaked with clear desire.

"You like that, huh?" She knew that already, of course, but Blake enjoyed being talked to in bed, and Yang took advantage of it at every opportunity. "I wonder how many times I can do it before you come."

"Not much more, at this rate," Blake confessed, and the words were more breath than volume.

That gave her a brilliant idea. "Count for me."

Yang ducked her head back down, letting her tongue flutter from Blake's entrance back to her clit, taking it back into her mouth. She sucked again, rolling her tongue against the swollen base, and the ragged _one_ that escaped Blake's throat immediately kicked this up Yang's list of favorite things to do to her partner.

Each time, she let go before it hurt, before pleasure became something to endure rather than to enjoy, and Blake managed to string the matching number together. At _seven_ , the Faunus shook underneath Yang, nails biting into the nape of her neck to keep her from rising up again. Just a little more friction with the flat of her tongue and Blake orgasmed with a short cry, turning her cheek against the sheets.

Her hips tried to buck against Yang's hold, but she was locked in place by both powerful hands, and Yang drank deep. Tension uncoiled from Blake's body with every aftershock until she collapsed limp on the bed, a subtle twitch of muscle jumping from hip to knee. Once the hand on her nape went slack too, Yang relaxed her own grip, giving one of Blake's calves a playful poke.

"So are these still working?" She asked.

In retrospect, Yang should have definitely expected Blake to have enough energy to wrap that same leg around her neck, trapping her in a very impressive headlock. While working security meant her partner spent more time in armored cars and looking at monitors than getting in fights, Blake remained a Huntress through and through.

"Okay, okay!" Yang wheezed. "Maybe I was being overambitious."

Blake's smile radiated pure, delighted afterglow as her leg relaxed back against the edge of the bed. "We have the whole night ahead of us. But I want my turn with you first."

Happy as she was to wear her lover out with rounds back to back, Yang had to admit that the ache between her own thighs could only be described with a five-Lien word like _prodigious._ Weeks without Blake took their toll, and her own hand simply didn't compare to the Faunus' attention, no matter how many toys she used from the bedside table.

A toy could definitely be a factor, though. "What would it take to convince you to get the strap-on out and rail me senseless?"

Amusement tugged at the edge of Blake's mouth. "Is 'railing' my only choice? Do I have options here?"

"I could get more creative with my wording if you want," Yang answered with a lazy grin, "but last time I told you to 'dick me down' you shot vodka out your nose."

The choked noise she got in response was almost as good, and Yang pulled herself up onto the bed as Blake rolled off to the side, searching for what was asked for. She stretched across the length of the mattress, indulging in the soft pillow under her head almost as much as the sight of muscle flexing in the Faunus' back as she rifled for a particular box.

By all rights, the strap-on was a gift from Weiss, re-purposing the Dust frameworks that gave other prosthetics a sense of touch and heat, but Yang knew the original design came from Ruby's private experiments. They had a mutual agreement not to talk about it, which worked for the best. Nonetheless, Yang was convinced her sister would be set for life if she actually _sold_ the design to someone.

That entrepreneurial fantasy vanished in the wake of Blake's very real presence when the Faunus turned to face her, the heavy shaft of the toy jutting from between her thighs. Yang liked how the subtle harness emphasized the frame of her partner's hips, and the silicone of the strap-on itself was a fair match in color for Blake's hair.

She was so busy staring that being pulled into a kiss caught Yang by surprise, but one she welcomed, broadcasting her hunger like a brand against Blake's mouth. With the shift of her legs and an arm around her partner's back, Yang pulled the Faunus on top of her, smiling at the muted groan when the shaft of the toy pressed along her stomach.

"I love that you can feel that," Yang murmured, reaching down to wrap her fingers around the base of the silicone. It was warm thanks to the core of Dust, and Blake's breath caught when she gave the toy a subtle squeeze. "And I want you in me. Deep as you can go."

"I was getting there." Blake gulped down a little more air, shivering as her knees settled on each side of Yang's thighs. "You have no idea how hard it is to concentrate when your hand is doing that."

Yang smiled, then tightened her grip again. "Doing what?"

The Faunus' hissed curse was definitely worth having her wrists pinned down against the pillows, Blake's golden gaze just an inch from hers. A purr rumbled up through her partner's chest, low and lustful, and Yang's mouth went dry. That was probably because every other drop of wetness had just plunged between her thighs.

"Stay," Blake whispered, and Yang managed a nod.

She watched Blake settle her weight back on both knees, one hand on the strap-on and the other under her thigh. Yang moaned low in her throat when the head of the toy brushed against her folds, guided right to her entrance. With a tilt of Blake's hips, the first inch slipped inside, and Yang immediately wanted the rest.

"You don't have to go slow," she insisted, drawing Blake's eyes back to her own, "I can take it."

"After you teased me the whole night?" The Faunus let out a curious hum. "Maybe I should have you count this too."

It might not have been fair to pull this card, but Yang would take interest on her desperation later if it convinced Blake to give her what she wanted now. "I thought you were going to spoil me."

Blake's soft huff told Yang she had definitely cheated, but the glow in her partner's gaze proved that she didn't mind one bit. "Oh, I'm absolutely going to spoil you."

The remainder of the toy sank hilt-deep inside Yang with one firm thrust of the Faunus' hips, and pleasure sent a shocking jolt through her from head to toe. She adjusted to the stretch with a groan of relief, only for the noise to spike higher in her throat when Blake's arms hooked under both her legs and urged them up.

"Over my hips," Blake said.

Yang obeyed, and the moment her body shifted to the new angle, the strap-on pressed against a spot inside her that sent stars flying across her vision. She gasped a curse of her own as Blake started to move, bending down so they were close enough to kiss. There was no artistry left between them, but Yang didn't care about her teeth bumping Blake's mouth when every thrust made her blood sing.

She was grounded, so deliriously alive as Blake moved inside her. A loop of bliss built between them; whenever Yang clenched tight around the strap-on, she felt Blake's pace quicken, chasing her pleasure, unerring and passionate. The rounded base of the toy brushed against her clit each time Blake's hips went flush with hers, urging Yang that much closer to the edge. Speech broke on her tongue until there was nothing left behind but sounds of encouragement and the single, beautiful syllable of her partner's name.

One tight pulse of pleasure rippled through another, and Yang's orgasm wrenched a shout from her throat. She was ablaze, every drop of energy Blake fed into her coming back twice as hot, bleeding out into sheer ecstasy. By the time her vision had color again, the blur of white fading to Blake's gorgeous eyes, Yang was panting and soaked with sweat, her Aura glowing across every inch of tan skin.

"That's such a fun side effect," Blake whispered into a soft kiss, helping her come down from the staggering peak. "Enough force and Dust makes you light up without any pain at all."

A different sort of heat made Yang blush, but she answered the kiss with one of her own. "I might have drenched the sheets again."

"For a few reasons," her partner answered with a grin. "We have more sheets."

Blake leaned up as if she somehow had the energy to get said sheets, but Yang pulled her back down with a grunt of refusal. She planned to savor this feeling as long as possible, and anything that took her lover away was absolutely off the books.

"Uh-uh," Yang grumbled, "stay with me."

"I was just stretching," Blake chided gently, draping her body over Yang's again. "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

And that was the best promise her partner could ever give.

\--


End file.
